This invention pertains to toolholders for holding cutting inserts used in the metalworking field. It especially pertains to toolholders utilizing tiltable locking pins and methods of locking indexable cutting inserts onto toolholders.
Previous insert clamping mechanisms, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,341,920 and 3,341,921, utilize a conical bore whose axis is offset from the threaded section of the locking pin receiving hole to tilt the locking pin into abutment with the cutting insert. These designs are difficult to machine since the location of the conical bore must be maintained within relatively tight tolerances if it is to achieve the desired tilting of the locking pin.
Other toolholder designs utilizing tilting or laterally moving locking pins are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,533,150; 3,654,682; 3,662,444; 3,623,201; and 3,747,179.